


Five More Minutes - Oneshot

by copperWords



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Other, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperWords/pseuds/copperWords
Summary: Nobody likes early mornings. However, waking up next to Saeyoung might not be that bad.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Five More Minutes - Oneshot

Warm sunlight filtered through the half-opened curtains, which slowly swayed with the soft breeze. The mischievous rays of sun hit your closed eyes. You closed them tightly, trying to hold onto your now fading sleepiness, and turned around, lifting your blanket. The familiar sound of your alarm clock joined the melody of rustling leaves and insects buzzing outside your window.

Gentle arms wrapped around you, enveloping you in a warm embrace. Heat radiated through your skin, and the cool air softly caressed the exposed skin of your legs, which poked out from under the blanket.

You shivered, wriggling closer to the body lying next to yours. A low hum resonated through his chest, his voice still hoarse from the sleep. Your eyes stayed closed, revelling in the comfortable darkness.  
A particularly strong gust of wind moved the curtains again, the sunlight chasing you and landing back on your eyes. A soft groan left your lips as the possibility of falling back asleep faded into nothingness.

"Just five more minutes..."

Your eyes wandered upwards. The sunlight tinted Saeyoung's hair, making it seem as if it were ablaze. Your fingers wandered over his forehead, gently parting his messy locks. Once you were satisfied with your work, you rested your hand on his cheek, tracing his jawline. Only an attentive viewer would notice the slightest of freckles that were scattered across his skin. Your fingertips danced over the intricate patterns they created, connecting them with invisible lines.  
The invisible paths led you to his lips. You slowly traced then with your fingertips and felt them curve upwards.

A pair of sparkling amber eyes locked with yours.

"Hi."  
"Hey."

Saeyoung's morning smile always made your heart skip a beat. The sun made him look like he was glowing, a soft halo forming around his form. His sleepy eyes blinked slowly. as if trying to get accustomed to being awake.  
He kissed your hair and then peppered your skin with butterfly kisses, tickling your sides until you were almost out of breath. You retaliated, messily kissing his nose and banging your foreheads together when you tried to go in for a proper kiss. His laughter lit up the room, making your face ache as your smile grew even more. He sighed happily as he landed back on top of the covers, holding you in his arms. You cupped his cheeks and looked at his goofy face, mirroring it with your own as another fit of laughter shook through both of you.  
Your alarm kept beeping in the background, completely forgotten.

"Just five more minutes.  
That's all it'll be."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this at 1 am in a sudden fit of inspiration. I just want someone to cuddle with...


End file.
